renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Inflexible-class cruiser
Inflexible Class: Cruiser Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy, Republican Navy Mass: 2,099,600 tons Cost: 14,006,722,485 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (50,000) :Left Engine Rating (50,000) Thrust: 3 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::C Spinal Mount (F) ::100 37.5/10 ® ::100 37.5/10 (L) ::100 22.5/15 (F) ::100 22.5/15 (A) ::25 22.5/10 ® ::25 22.5/10 (L) ::Type F Missile System (2 Shots at 100 Points) Fighters: 72 at 300 tons (One Group) Small Craft: 5 at 1,100 tons Cargo: 52,000 tons Crew: 1,406 Passengers: 70 Marines: 250 Extras: Anti-Grav Drives, Thrust Option Overview One of the more menacing cruisers used by the Commonwealth Royal Navy is the Inflexible class. Since its introduction in 6720, it has accounted for more TOG kills than any other ship of its class. The Inflexible is often cited as a classic Commonwealth design approach. It is a fast cruiser, allocating power to the engines for more acceleration instead of to the laser bays. The Inflexible carries the most powerful spinal mount possible for any vessel smaller than a battleship. While somewhat limited in its launch capacity, this ship does carry 72 fighters, making it an excellent candidate for raids against TOG installations and VLCAs. The Inflexible's laser weapons are primarily long-ranged, making the ship suitable for a variety of missions. Capabilities Despite some initial technical snafus, the Inflexible has stood the test of time. The heart and soul of this ship is in its massive main gun. The spinal mount launch mechanism is manufactured by Pudlow-Techno in Finor County. This system underwent an extensive software upgrade in 6830 that has shown a remarkable improvement in the accuracy of the gun. The laser bays on the Inflexible are as dangerous as its main battery. Curtis Innovative Technologies supplies the 37.5/10s mounted in the broadside bays. These 200 lasers give the Inflexible a long and deadly reach, allowing it to inflict damage 1,500 kilometers away. The only difficulty is that a static energy charge tends to build in the cooling coils during prolonged engagements, shorting out the targeting controls. The front and back of the ship carry Curtis Innovative Technologies Model IV 22.5/10 lasers. Though these weapons have shorter range, they still pack a deadly punch. The Inflexible Class also has two smaller, reserve 22.5/10 bays manufactured by Leonardo Industries of Wayne. These smaller weapons are ineffective except at close range. The shield generators on the Inflexible Class are set for a much higher flicker rate at the front of the ship than in any other place. This extra protection in this location allows the ship to break from traditional combat formations and move directly at an enemy instead of relying on broadside defenses. The Inflexible carries 72 fighters in a wide mix of types, varying with the mission. The twelve launch bays give the cruiser rapid-deployment capability that has come into use many times in the long career of this ship. Loading/landing bays have been provided for five 1,100-ton vessels, which are berthed to the aft, below the main sublight engine thrust ports. Oftentimes, assault boats are stored there for ground-support operations. On specialized raids, modified Pegasus-class corvettes have been stored there, allowing the cruiser to enter a system and deploy five other FTL ships for secondary raids. This can confuse T-Doppler stations and other sensor arrays along the TOG/Commonwealth border. As with other parts of the Inflexible, the Acban Missile Delivery System has also had its share of problems in the past, though most have been resolved at this point. The main difficulty came in a T-Damper used to suppress low-yield tachyons after the re-entry to N-space. The dampers altered the targeting of the missiles by several dozen meters, at random. Since the discovery of the problem, the Royal Navy has issued field orders with instructions how to correct the problem aboard ship. The Renegade Legion has shown a keen interest in the Inflexible Class, purchasing them at a substantial rate. Somewhat bolder in their use of this cruiser than the Royal Navy, the Renegades have used them on several penetrating raids into TOG space, usually on supply runs to worlds that have fallen to TOG but have loyal partisans. Deployment The Inflexible Class is one of the most widely used cruisers within the Royal Navy and the Renegade Legion. As part of a lend-lease program, a dozen of these ships have worked their way into KessRith hands as well. Inflexibles fill many different roles. They are excellent ground-support vessels, work well in battle squadrons, and have unique capabilities that allow them to work in a raiding capacity. In more remote locations, Inflexible Class cruisers serve as flagships for squadrons. Errata Weight, Cost and Crew requirements are erroneous. total weight should be "2,334,512tn" with 5 launch and 5 landing tube for Small Craft (per "Loading/landing bays have been provided for five 1,100-ton vessels, " - 2,290,512 without these) crew complement should be 1,277. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Cruisers Category:Commonwealth Ships Category:Republican Ships